codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Zombies
Attack of the Zombies is the 14th episode of Season 2 and the 40th episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on October 4, 2005. Synopsis X.A.N.A. uses Kiwi to spread a virus which turns people into zombies with a single bite. The zombies are all obsessed with doing our heroes in. The Academy becomes the scene for a real-life horror movie in which the character’s true personalities are revealed. Jeremie and Aelita are stuck inside the cafeteria, as much by the zombies as by William (who takes his role of protecting his fellow pupils a little too seriously). They must escape and get to the factory and deactivate the tower before it’s too late! Not all of them were able to make it, however; Ulrich and Odd couldn't make it because Ulrich was helping to protect the surviving people and Odd was turned into a zombie. Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita made it to the factory to deactivate the tower. Little did Jeremie know that the zombies had followed them and they were coming up behind him. Soon Kiwi infected Jeremie, but Jeremie was able to reset everything before he became a zombie. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Contagion. *Chronologically, this episode takes place after Temptation and A Bad Turn, however it was aired weeks before either. *Even though this is supposed to take place in France, Milly's statement "Hey Sissi, what do you think of your father's idea to make a language exchange program with France?" supports the idea that this show does not take place in France, however, in the original French version she says "Sisi, Que penses-tu de la décision de ton père d'organiser des échanges languistiques avec l'Angleterre?" , which basically translates to "Sissi, what do you think about your father's decision to organize a language exchange program with England?" *The episode might be a homage to the 1981 horror film, The Evil Dead, and the Living Dead films, primarly the first film Night of the Living Dead. Pictures 185px-Omgitsazombie.JPG|''Tamiya is the first to be a Zombie'' Odd zombie.jpg|''Odd has been turned into a Zombie as well.'' Hold Him Down.jpg|''Don't let the zombie go!'' Tied Up.jpg|''Zombified Odd all tied up.'' 150px-Zombified Anais Fiquet.png|''Zombiefied Anais roams the school park at night.'' Bite.jpg|''Don't let him bite you!'' Oh no.jpg|''Odd foolishly tries to pet Kiwi. Not knowing he's been possessed.'' Zombie jim.jpg|''Zombie Jim guards the Kadic grounds.'' AHHHHH!.jpg|''Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd better run!'' Ninja.jpg|''Ulrich protecting Sissi from the Zombies.'' Uhhh .jpg|''More come to attack!'' Zombie_Emmanuel.jpg|''Zombified Emmanuel and Jim'' Bruce.jpg|''William tries to protect everyone in the Cafeteria.'' Kill the zombies.jpg|''"KILL THE ZOMBIES!!!"'' 120870880455.jpeg|''Milly and Tamiya walk through the hall, heading for the girl's showers.'' Right Behind You.jpg|''Hurry up! They're right behind me!'' Contagion_217.jpg|''"I'm too handsome to eat!"'' Attack of the Zombies XANA attacks Kiwi image 1.png|''A spectre attacks poor Kiwi! Thus, starting the zombie madness.'' Contagion 363.jpg|''Both a Krab and the tower are visible with Second Sight.'' Contagion 359.jpg|''Aelita uses Second Sight to spot the trick tower.'' CafeteriaSeige.jpg|''They're all trapped in the cafeteria.'' External links The original episode summary can be found here. Video ca:Ľatac dels zombis es:El ataque de los zombies fr:Contagion pl:Odcinek 40 "Atak Zombie" pt:Ataque de zumbis ru:Атака зомби Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Attack of the Zombies